


Come on Over (And I'll Give You a Happy Meal)

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Top!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: If Jihoon had it his way, he'd make a patty named after the dude behind the counter. McGorgeous.





	Come on Over (And I'll Give You a Happy Meal)

Do you ever get the urge to just go up to some random man, look up at him in the eye, and just stroke his face tenderly and just pepper him with kisses full of love fit for him? Or maybe just climb him like a tree, that works, too.

 

_Everyday_. Jihoon had to keep himself from climbing that tall, dark, and handsome man behind the counter, every single day.

 

Being a college student who lived just across the fast food chain had its perks. One was that he could eat out any time he wants. The other was that he could see Mr. I Want You To Be My Daddy But We Can Date Too If You Want, but let's just call him Mr. Plump Ass for now.

 

"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order, sir?" Mr. Plump Ass asks, leaving Jihoon awestruck out how the man flashed his perfect set of pearly white teeth.

 

"I... Yeah, uh... Just a... A McNugget... Yeah... To go," Jihoon manages to stutter as he stares blankly at the man who was now having a serious case of lip twitching—God damn him for laughing—as he punched in Jihoon's order.

 

"Is that all, sir?"

 

Nodding rapidly, Jihoon pipes out a fast, "yes," before he manages to bring out the exact amount for his food. Feeling his heart deflate for a minute or so as Mr. Plump Ass tended to his order, but said deflation soon beat fast as the dark haired man's backside was shown to him.

 

He really had a plump ass.

 

Jihoon only wishes that the man's front jewels were as gifted as his rear assets.

 

"Here's your food, sir," the man chimes, breaking Jihoon's gaze at his ass.

 

A blush creeping up his cheeks as it dawns on him that he blatantly just checked out a dude's ass in public, Jihoon grabs the paper bag hastily and runs out of the store. Only the small "thank you" leaving him as he left, not even seeing the raven haired man smiling at him as he left.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"Eat up, boy," Jihoon grumbles as he enters his shared dorm room, throwing the paper bag at the unsuspecting man lying down on his bed.

 

The permanent pout on his lips curving into a smile, the man bolts upright and hugs Jihoon, "thanks for the free food, Ji!"

 

Grumbling, Jihoon had a sour look on his face as he tried to shove the man away from him. "Get off, twat."

 

Unlatching himself from Jihoon, the man just returns to the shared bed, happily munching on the nuggets. "So," he starts, "what's up? This has been the twenty-fourth free food I was offered; yes, I counted, and yes, I noticed that it has all been from McDonald's."

 

Red filling his cheeks, Jihoon removes his clothes and changes into his nightwear before lying down beside the man, slapping his arm in the process. "Shut up, Soonyoung."

 

A smirk now gracing his lips, Soonyoung moves his body to the side, now fully facing Jihoon as he took in the blush on the younger's face as he chuckled, "ah. It's that counter boy again, I see."

 

Grabbing a pillow, Jihoon shoves his face on it and lies on his stomach before kicking Soonyoung's leg. "He's just so _hot_ , Hosh."

 

Only laughing harder, Soonyoung swallows the last nugget and throws the paper bag on the side of their bed. He rolls around a bit before wrapping Jihoon in a tight hug, hands cradling the smaller's head as he pressed him against his chest. Cooing as he pets the blond's hair, "aw, it's okay, sweetie, in time. You just have to start small. Talk to him or something. Think ideas with your head, not your dick."

 

A harsh slap hits Soonyoung on his arm as Jihoon glares at him, "I do _not_ think with my dick. That's _your_ purpose in life not mine."

 

Still cooing, Soonyoung just moves to pull back Jihoon into his arms, though with a challenge as the smaller did not want any of it anymore. "Oh, don't worry, Ji. I'm sure you don't think with your dick 'cause you don't have one."

 

"You piece of-" Jihoon hisses out as he grabs Soonyoung by his hair as he moves to kick and punch him.

 

_Boy_ , was UFC a good thing to watch when he was young. So many lessons he got to pick up to put into proper application and good use.

 

The sound of the bed creaking and Jihoon's curses associated with Soonyoung's screams of pain echoes around the room before a knock halts Jihoon from putting Soonyoung into a death hold.

 

"Why?" Jihoon asks as he peeks his head out a bit, greeting Wonwoo who had the usual straight face he had on.

 

"Can you guys tone it down a bit? We're holding a group study and my friends are starting to get uncomfortable."

 

Tilting his head to the side, Jihoon gets confused. 

 

"What's wrong with us?" Soonyoung pops up from behind him as he fully opened the door.

 

Letting out a frustrated groan, Wonwoo scratches his head, "you guys should kinda... Soften your voices, y'know, the walls are thin... And _stuff_."

 

Only getting confused more, Jihoon now pouts, eyebrows creasing, "what's wrong with wrestling? We weren't even that noisy."

 

Wonwoo lets out a loud scream as he stomps his foot, hands creeping up his hair to scratch it furiously again, "no need to use _terms_ , ugh. Just stop fucking. Or just fuck quietly, I dunno. Just shut _up_ , okay?" He finishes as he slams the door of his dorm room adjacent to Jihoon and Soonyoung's, leaving the two dumbfounded and blushing.

 

"Well, that was awkward," Soonyoung whistles as he closes the door.

 

Flopping back down their bed, Jihoon grumbles, "I wouldn't fuck with you for a million dollars."

 

Pulling Jihoon into another hug, Soonyoung just smiles, "I feel the love, bro. Love you, too."

 

The two slowly drift off into dream land. Their steady breathing and heartbeat thrumming in the room.

 

"So, the _dude_ , do you even know his name?" Soonyoung asks out of the blue.

 

"Just fucking slee-wait. _Shit_ ," Jihoon's eyes snap back open, shoving Soonyoung away from him as he stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know his name!"

 

 

Laughing out loud, Soonyoung slaps Jihoon's forehead, "stupid. He works there. He has a fucking nametag. Look at it. Or do you not have the balls to so much as look at the nametag?" He bluffs.

 

"You fucking-!" Jihoon shouts as he starts climbing up the elder before a loud thump comes from the wall accompanied with a loud shout.

 

"Shut up and fucking sleep!"

 

Okay. _Maybe_ they shouldn't be too noisy anymore.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"Day three-fifty-two of starvation and this little man is still eyeing his prey. Signs of wanting to mate evident in his body as he drools and ruts on his seat while watching his victim," Soonyoung narrates as he eats his cheeseburger.

 

"Will you ever shut up, Hosh?" Jihoon hisses as he stabs his pasta—which was a failure 'cause it's freaking pasta, it just slid to the side—before turning to subtly look at the man behind the counter once again.

 

Twirling his pasta, he shoves it in his mouth and groans, eyes shut close as he mumbles incoherently, "he's _so_ fucking _hot_. I _cannot_."

 

"You sound like a tumblr girl, dude. There's gay, there's _gay_ gay, and there's you," Soonyoung says incredulously, "just fucking go order something again and glance at his nameplate or something," his voice now laced with frustration. His best friend was too stupid to function on his own.

 

Eyes growing wide, Jihoon drops his fork dramatically, his mouth wide open as he gasps, "I cannot do that! I can't even speak properly when I'm in front him, you _shit_."

 

Rolling his eyes, Soonyoung stands up and walks to the counter. Jihoon asking him what he's doing growing distant as he stands before his best friend's man.

 

"Hey there, can I order another cheeseburger? My friend there is really hungry," he cocks his head to Jihoon's direction, making the man look at the smaller's direction, too.

 

"Oh! Sure thing, sir," he replies with a smile.

 

Smiling back, Soonyoung replies, "thank you so much," he looks down slightly, "Mingyu."

 

The man chuckles before covering his nametag. "Between you and me, Mingyu's not really my name. I'm just standing up as him 'cause he wants to hook up with this one customer but that's a long story. Anyways, I'm Seungcheol."

 

Nodding apprehensively, "great. Nice knowing you, Seungcheol. And that story should really be shared next time."

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol nods, "sure thing..."

 

"Soonyoung. My name's Soonyoung."

 

Repeating after him, Seungcheol smiles before handing the burger to him. "Have a great meal, Soonyoung."

 

"Oh, and, I just wanted to share. That cutie back there is named Jihoon," Soonyoung winks before walking back to their table.

 

"What did you do out there?" Jihoon all but screams as Soonyoung sits back on his seat, "you were practically having a date with him! You two were talking for an hour!"

 

"Oh shut your trap, princess. We only talked for five minutes. And stop acting like you're mad at me, I thought we were boyfriends?" Soonyoung asks exasperatedly, earning a flick from the smaller.

 

"You're a useless friend, Hosh."

 

A pout now on his lips, Soonyoung munches on his new burger with a dramatic sigh leaving him. "I'm so useless. So useless that I didn't get to know my best friend's crush's name. So _useless_."

 

Whole body stopping, Jihoon's eyes grow wide. "Is that sarcastic or real?"

 

"I'm _useless_ so I don't _know_ ," he continues sulking.

 

A squeal leaving him, Jihoon stands up from his chair and hugs Soonyoung, "you _do_ know! Tell me!"

 

Not dropping his act, Soonyoung continues to pout, body swaying from side to side in hopes to act pitiful, "but, _Jihoon_ ," he drawls out the other's name, "I'm useless and I don't _know_."

 

Only getting more and more frustrated, Jihoon slaps his head and lets out a loud restrained scream. "Just _tell_ me, Soonyoung. I'll do anything."

 

Fully dropping his act, Soonyoung smirks, "well then. Seungcheol. His name is Seungcheol."

 

Repeating the man's name, Jihoon feels a smile creep up his face. "It suits him."

 

Soonyoung pulling him out of his reverie as he asks, "so," he sing-songs, "about the do anything part," Soonyoung drones on, internally cackling at how Jihoon's smile slowly turned into a deer-caught-in-headlights look, "it's fairly simple. Beneficial for the both of us."

 

Squinting, Jihoon grits his teeth, "what is it?"

 

Patting Jihoon's shoulder, Soonyoung smiles at him, "I just want you to talk to him. Properly. Converse with him, okay?"

 

Well, fuck him sideways, that was a good bet. But let's not be too obvious.

 

"Ugh, are you shitting me, Hosh?" Jihoon exasperatedly sighs.

 

"Oh, shut your trap, Ji. I know you want to. Just do it."

 

Huffing with a pout, Jihoon continues his act, "okay, fine. Only because you're adamant, you wretch."

 

A smirk now on his face, Soonyoung scoffs, "uh huh, yeah sure, Ji."

 

Turning his back from the elder, Jihoon returns to his seat. A small smile playing on his lips. Now let's just pray that Jihoon doesn't bitch out while talking to Mr. Plump A-Seungcheol.

 

Talking to Seungcheol.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"My child, are you ready?"

 

"What the fu-"

 

"I know it's been a long time since you were just a babe. And now look at you, all grown up and moving to get your love," Soonyoung dramatically wipes away a fake tear, "don't let mama down, baby."

 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon ties his shoelace before moving to the door. "Stop being dramatic, Soonyoung. I'll get that dick." With a slam, Jihoon leaves their shared room.

 

Oblivious to Soonyoung who was laughing for his dear life.

 

 

 

Twenty minutes has almost passed with Jihoon sitting still, his palms sweaty as he fidgeted in his seat, staring at the counter as he watched Seungcheol waiting for customers. His heart beating fast as he did image trainings of how he would approach the man.

 

_'Hi, can I order a junior chicken?'_

 

Then he'll finish it off by saying, 'thank you, Seungcheol.' And he'll go on his merry way.

 

Clenching his fist, Jihoon makes up his mind and heaves out a sigh. He can do this.

 

Standing up from his seat, he moves to the counter. Falling in line as he queued himself as the third. Shuffling his feet, he twiddles his thumbs as he anxiously waited for his turn.

 

You can do this, Jihoon. You can do this.

 

A few minute pass and Jihoon finds himself in front of the man.

 

"Welcome to McDonald's, sir. What can I get for you?" Seungcheol flashes him his toothy grin.

 

Blank.

 

His mind was as blank as a fucking math test paper answered by Soonyoung.

 

More seconds pass by with just Jihoon staring quietly at the man before him. Watching how Seungcheol's smile seemed to waver. "Uh... Sir? Are you okay?"

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jihoon hastily shakes his head yes so fast he feels like he'll get a sudden wave of vertigo.

 

"Okay then, may I now take your order, sir?"

 

"C-Can I... Can I get a junior chicken with a side of your number," Jihoon stammers, voice monotonous as his soul left his body. An involuntary blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

Seungcheol's eyes widen a bit, lips twitching as he tried to suppress a laugh. "Let me just repeat that, sir," he starts as he presses the screen, "one junior chicken and a... Number... On the side."

 

He produces a receipt, grabs a pen from his pocket and scribbles circles and checks on said paper before giving it to Jihoon. The small man still in his own bubble, words said by him still not processing. He blinks and sees Seungcheol in front of him, his food on a tray.

 

"Here you go, sir," he smiles as he nudges the tray towards Jihoon, "next... Hello ma'am!" He starts yet again as he entertains a new customer.

 

Snapping out of it, Jihoon grabs his food and heads to the farthest table on the back. He sits down and grabs his food, munching on it slowly as he savoured the tenderness of the pretty chi-wait.

 

Oh God. Wait.

 

He fucking blew it, dear God!

 

"One junior chicken with a side of your number," his mind repeats in his head, a blush now creeping up his whole face.

 

He swallows his food and feels his eyes tear up, food going down the wrong pipe. He doubles over dramatically as he chokes. More minutes pass with Jihoon coughing as he desperately tried to regain his breath. Finally going back to his senses, Jihoon breathes deep before he wipes away his tears. Looking up, he sees numerous eyes staring at him, some in curiosity while some just wanted to know the entertaining events around them.

 

He looks farther to the left and sees a pair of eyes staring at him from behind the counter. Jihoon feels his heart skip a beat before his blush darkens in shame from his dramatic act. He instantly stands up and heads to the door.

 

 

 

 

"I fucking _blew_ it, Hosh!" Jihoon all but rips his hair as he bounces on their bed, hitting the latter in the process.

 

A calm look on his face, Soonyoung does everything in his power to stop Jihoon from hitting him as he collects the smaller into his arms, pulling him into a snug hug. "What could've happened wrong?"

 

Feeling slightly calm with his back pressed against Soonyoung's chest, Jihoon sighs and traces circles on the skin of the other's hand. "I think I just said the worst pick-up line in the entire history of pick-up lines."

 

Eyebrows rising high, Soonyoung acts passively before his body starts shaking all over, a loud laugh rippling out of him before Jihoon smacks him on the side of his head, barely missing his eyes. "Stop laughing, you twat!"

 

"Okay, _first_ of all, what did you say that made everything so wrong?" Soonyoung assesses.

 

"... I... Uh... Ordered for a junior chicken... And... Uh," Jihoon stammers as his hands start to pinch on the other's palm.

 

"And what, Ji?"

 

"I... I- _fuck_.... I asked for his number on the side," he trails off dejectedly.

 

Not even hiding it anymore, Soonyoung all but screams his heart out as he laughed at the other. His body shaking from too much joy while Jihoon blushed in shame while hitting him on the arm. "Stop _laughing_ , god damn it!"

 

"But," Soonyoung laughs as he tries to speak, "it's so lame, even _I_ wouldn't go that far."

 

Trying to detach himself from the laughing man, Jihoon grunts, "way to comfort me, you bastard."

 

Small giggles still leaving him, Soonyoung tries to calm himself down. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But still," he trails off.

 

"What?" Jihoon grunts.

 

"Did you get it?"

 

Seconds pass with Jihoon blinking innocently.

 

"Get what?"

 

A slap finds itself on Jihoon's head. "His _number_ , stupid. Did he give you his _number_? Anywhere? On a paper. On your arm. Did he write it down? On the receipt, maybe?"

 

"I, Uh... He didn't."

 

Soonyoung squints his eyes at the smaller, his lips pursed. "You didn't look at the receipt did you?"

 

Thrashing his arms around, Jihoon feels like ripping his eyes off. "But he might not have written, okay?"

 

"And you don't know that, you dumb shit! You wasted a good opportunity."

 

Scratching his head irritatedly, Jihoon groans, "whatever. He's not even interested."

 

 

Contrary to Jihoon's words, a few blocks away from their dorm. Mingyu buses the tables, cleaning up the mess their customers left behind. Together with a white receipt scribbled with characters in blue ink.

 

**_(08)47200468_ **

**_Seungcheol. Call me ^0^_ **

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"So, Jihoon," Soonyoung walks in circles around Jihoon, his arms crossed on his chest, "given your stupidity and cowardice," he ignores the smaller man's wince from his words, "will you stop your pursuit for Mr. Seungcheol?"

 

Fists clenching on his sides, Jihoon timidly shakes his head with a small voice, "n-no."

 

"I didn't hear you, Jihoon! Will you stop your pursuit for Mr. Seungcheol?" Soonyoung all but screams.

 

A small blush creeping his cheeks, Jihoon makes his voice bigger, "no!"

 

Stopping on his tracks, Soonyoung pats the smaller on his shoulders. " _That's_ my boy! No go out there and make me proud!"

 

Face contorting into a competitive one, Jihoon nods, "yeah!-wait..." Jihoon suddenly stops.

 

"What's wrong?" Soonyoung cocks his head to the side, his facade gone as a peachy smile plasters itself on his face.

 

"I have to go out now _now_? Like... _Right_ _now_?"

 

Merely blinking, Soonyoung pouts, "huh... I didn't think of that... Maybe, yeah, sure, the earlier you go out there, the earlier you'll get that dude," he hoists Jihoon off the bed and onto his feet, dragging the man out the door, "so, do your thing. Good luck, Ji!"

 

Without even listening to Jihoon's confused exclamation, Soonyoung slams the door on his face before walking back on the bed to sleep.

 

"My son is growing up," he wipes an imaginary tear away.

 

 

 

Jihoon left the dorm only to loiter by the park. Not ready to face Seungcheol yet. Next thing he knew and it was already eight in the afternoon.

 

_'I wasted three hours staring at the ants, how the fuck...'_

 

He takes a deep breath and stands from the swing. Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked to the god forsaken food chain. His heart beating fast and hard in his chest.

 

 

 

The usually crowded place was only littered with a few people. Not so many people inclined to buy food at this time of night.

 

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order, sir?"

 

Jihoon is rooted on his feet. Mouth unconsciously speaking out his thoughts. "You're not Seungcheol."

 

The man blinks his eyes, baffled, before his lips curve into a smirk. "I don't get that often," he murmurs, "yes, I am not Seungcheol. So what is it to you, little man?"

 

Eyes growing wide, a gasp leaving him, Jihoon stomps a foot. "Don't _call_ me that, you... You... You giant!"

 

Lopsided grin only ticking him off more, the man just laughs. "Not much of an insult, but whatever, if that's all you've got. _Anyways_ , who are you and why are you looking for Seungcheol hyung?"

 

Red now covering Jihoon's face, he looks down and twiddles his thumbs as he stutters in embarrassment, "I... I-uh... Nothing, really."

 

Silence ensues before Jihoon slowly looks up and sees the tall man squinting at him, lips pursed apprehensively as if he were thinking deeply. "Wait a minute. Pink hair, oversized sweater, short stature-"

 

"Hey!"

 

"Are you the one who's friends with Soonyoung?" the tall guy ignores the man's outburst, eyes now twinkling with something as he waited for the man's reply.

 

"... Yes... I am, why?" Jihoon answers slowly.

 

He gets into a full blown smile before he looks behind Jihoon, seeing that there weren't any customers entering at the moment, he goes around the counter and approaches the smaller. He stretches his hand out for the latter to shake—which, he does—as a sign of greeting.

 

"My name is Mingyu and it's really great to finally meet you. You have met my standards."

 

"Wha-"

 

He cuts him off as he grabs Jihoon's wrist and pulls him near the back of the vicinity. "Just go straight ahead, go in the birthday party area and you'll see Seungcheol there. See you later!" Mingyu smiles at him.

 

"Um... Uh yeah, thanks," Jihoon stammers, the happenings not sinking into him yet.

 

Mingyu heads back to the counter and Jihoon finds himself alone. He walks farther up and spots the closed sliding glass doors barricading the celebration area. His heart's beating fastens a bit at what he sees.

 

Seungcheol was smiling as he sat on a chair. The table before him littered with clothes, food, and a bag—probably his. The source of his happiness dancing along to an imaginary song only heard by the two of them.

 

Curious of the scene, Jihoon decides to walk a few steps closer. His body barely a meter away from the glass. A few twirls from the source of happiness and Jihoon sees the face of the child.

 

She was beautiful.

 

_'Fuck.'_

 

Jihoon's head now in a flurry of insecurities and questions. ' _He never even knew if Seungcheol was into guys, much less if he were single. Stupid Jihoon. Stupid Soonyoung. Stupid tall giant Mingyu. Stupid Seugcheol for being so hot, god damn i-'_

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Jihoon starts looking like a deer caught in headlights as he suddenly comes in contact with wide, brown eyes. His slow brain only managing to splutter a, "huh?"

 

Seungcheol just stands up from his chair and heads to him, opening the door. "Come in," he gestures to Jihoon with a smile.

 

Not even understanding what was happening, Jihoon just enters with no questions asked as he sits on the chair parallel to Seungcheol—the man offered it to him, okay. He doesn't want to seem too thirsty for dic-I mean, for love.

 

"Hello!" A chirpy voice chimes in, making Jihoon jump a bit from his seat.

 

"Uh... Hello?"

 

The girl only giggles—along with Seungcheol but let's not talk about that. He doesn't want to get his hopes high—before stretching a hand out for him to shake. "I'm Eunsol but you can call me Eun!"

 

Shaking the smaller's hand, Jihoon just nods slowly, "uh... Hi... Uh, Eun.... I'm Jihoon."

 

Taking it to herself that Jihoon was a ball of sunshine, Eunsol levels their handshake up a notch as he pulls Jihoon closer with an unknown strength as she envelopes him in a hug, forcing out a squeak from the pink haired man.

 

"You're kind, Jihoon oppa."

 

Still weirded out by what's happening, Jihoon awkwardly pats her back, as he muttered, "didn't your mom tell you that you shouldn't talk to strangers?"

 

A rich laugh reverberates around the room making Jihoon's heart jump. Seungcheol. He fucking forgot about Seungcheol because of this stupid girl. Jihoon makes the mistake of looking up. He sees Seungcheol's eyes curve into crescents, his chin resting passively on his hand, his arm perched against the table. And Jihoon does everything in his power to bite back a groan.

 

_'He's so fucking hot.'_

 

Too enamored by the man, Jihoon is oblivious to the prominent pout now playing on Eunsol's lips. She pulls away from their hug and turns around, her back now facing Jihoon as she faced Seungcheol. She stomps her foot while crossing her arms. "Stop laughing at me, Cheollie!"

 

_'Cheollie?'_ Jihoon remembers that bit of information.

 

"I'm not laughing at you, baby. I'm laughing _with_ you," he coos as he scoots a bit forward, reaching for the girl before he wraps her in a hug. His head placed snugly in top of Eunsol's head.

 

"You're a meanie," Eunsol continues to sulk before she suddenly whips around with a gasp as if she remembered something important, "I should tell you why I like you, oppa!"

 

Tilting his head to the side, Jihoon unconsciously nips on his lower lip. "Uh, okay."

 

Eunsol beams at him, Seungcheol's arms still around her.

 

"You see, Hoonhoon," what the _fuck_ , "I've heard about you since forever," she exaggerates by spreading her arms in a wide circle, "because from what I've heard, you're really cute and you have pink hair. And I love pink hair," she starts to rant, "Jigglypuff is pink, Kirby is pink, Princess Bubblegum is pink, and your hair is pink so I love you."

 

Taken aback, Jihoon still finds it cute as he chuckles, "and how did you know me, Eun?"

 

Eunsol just giggles, body moving slightly to the side as she tries to point, "from Seungch-"

 

An awkward stops the young girl from continuing as Seungcheol covers Eunsol's mouth with his palm. "Okay, that's enough, Eunsol. Jihoon, here, doesn't need to know all this."

 

"Bmm hmm dmm," she tries to scream behind the elder's palm. But he does.

 

Seungcheol just continues laughing awkwardly as he looked at Jihoon. "Rowdy kid I got here, huh? I'm so sorry."

 

Jihoon just smiles, a chuckle gracing his lips too, "nah, it's okay. She's cute and kind for her age."

 

"Of course she is," Seungcheol beams, "she's my-"

 

"Jihoonie!" A loud voice suddenly booms around the room, making Jihoon crane his head back.

 

"You were gone for so long, Ji. I thought you were dead!"

 

Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Jihoon stands from his chair, "stop being dramatic, Hosh. I was ju- _wait_. What in _hell_?" Jihoon trails off as he sees Mingyu's arm casually hanging off Soonyoung's shoulder.

 

Soonyoung sees this and he just smiles, "oh, this? Mingyu and I met through Seungcheol, actually. We've been friends for a good week or so, now. But don't worry, babe," he greasily wriggles his eyebrows as he did puckering motions with his lips, "you're still my boyfie."

 

Not even keeping it in anymore, Jihoon lets out a loud groan as he palms his face.

 

"Quite a friend you got there, huh?"

 

"What?" Jihoon turns his head to see Seungcheol smiling at him—though his smile wasn't as wide anymore, now tinged with something Jihoon couldn't point out.

 

"Mingyu's a pain in the ass, too," Seungcheol laughs, "anyway, since Soonyoung's here, I guess it's time to say goodbye?"

 

Jihoon doesn't even get the chance to reply as he feels a sudden weight get thrown on his shoulders as Soonyoung chirped, "yep! Now I shall collect this small man."

 

Not even able to mutter out a refusal, Jihoon finds himself pulled out from the room. Barely managing to wave his goodbye to the two. The distant voice of Eunsol and Seungcheol bidding him farewell ringing in his ears.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"What the hell was _that_ for, Hosh?" Jihoon all but screams at the man right after the door shuts close.

 

"Did it work?" Soonyoung only asks, all jittery.

 

The question only infuriating Jihoon more. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about, Soonyoung? I was actually having a fun time with them and you barged in all for what? A _talk_?"

 

Not even a tad bit hurt by Jihoon's argument, Soonyoung just clicks his tongue while wagging his finger from side to side. "Sweetie, you obviously don't know the know-hows about love. What I just did, my friend, was make Seungcheol jealous."

 

All rage ceasing in an instant, Jihoon stands dumbfoundedly as he blinks his eyes repeatedly, "um... What?"

 

"Didn't you see how he reacted when I came and called you boyfie?"

 

Jihoon's confusion still doesn't let down as he cocks his head to the side. "But we're the best of friends. Best friends call each other boyfies."

 

Soonyoung merely raises an eyebrow, "boyfies, honey, sweetie, baby, yep, _all_ bestfriends do that. _Male_ bestfriends do that. Come on, Ji. We're soulmates. People think we're more than friends. Seungcheol probably is one of them and I can say for a fact that _he_ is jealous," he puts his hands on his waist cockily, "jealous of me."

 

"Stop getting ahead of yourself, Hosh. I just introduced my name to him, like, an _hour_ ago, he barely _knows_ me," Jihoon scoffs.

 

It was Soonyoung's turn to scoff. "Say what you want to say, Ji, but I'm sure there's some fluffy ass shit mutual thing going between you two."

 

Jihoon just shrugs off his sweater before lying on the bed, "just go to sleep, Hosh. I'm done with this."

 

Sighing, Soonyoung just joins Jihoon on their bed.

 

_'Stupid Jihoon.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

He wakes up. Brushes his teeth. Takes a bath. Wears his clothes. Heads out to eat breakfast down the food chain. Everything has already been a habit for Jihoon that he feels like seeing Seungcheol was already a part of him.

 

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take yo-hey, Jihoon!"

 

"Hi, Mingyu."

 

"So, the usual? Junior chicken?" Mingyu chirps as he punches the order.

 

"Yeah."

 

Jihoon was just about to hand over his payment when Mingyu still talks to him.

 

"Seungcheol's down at the back. His shift's gonna start in an hour or so."

 

Jihoon scratches his cheek, "wh-why'd you tell me that?"

 

Mingyu only chuckles, "I don't need to be a detective to know that you've got the hots for him."

 

Eyes growing wide, Jihoon slams a hand on the counter. "I... I don't!"

 

The tall man just guffaws, "oh please, stop lying, Jihoon. Practically everyone knows. Even Seungcheol and Eunsol knows. So just tell the man, he doesn't bite. In _fact_ , he's got the jitters for you, too. So stop being uptight, okay?" He finishes as he hands Jihoon his tray, "now go there and talk, hook-up, make-out, whatever."

 

Feet taking a mind of its own, Jihoon grabs his tray and heads to the back. Lo and behold, Seungcheol was seated on a chair with his phone in his hand, leg crossed on his thigh. Jihoon was just about to turn back around, starting to think that this was a bad idea but fate seemed to laugh at him as he hears a jolly voice call for him.

 

"Jihoon!" Seungcheol waves at him, "c'mere!" He says while patting the table.

 

Not having much of a choice, Jihoon sits on the seat parallel to Seungcheol's.

 

"So..." Seungcheol probes.

 

"... So..."

 

"Okay, this is awkward...."

 

"Yes... Yes, it is," Jihoon mumbles before munching in his food.

 

A few minutes pass with silence being the only melody around them when Seungcheol has enough of it already as he leans closer to the smaller man, elbows on the table.

 

"So, Jihoon, I don't want to play house anymore. Do you like me? 'Cause I-uh, I really like you. Ever since you had blonde hair. When you came in here with your laptop and you accidentally tripped 'cause Soonyoung kinda poked you on your side and you really looked cute," the man rants on, "then you asked for my number and I was doing everything not to scream but the days passed and you didn't contact me so I thought you led me on."

 

But then you went to the back and why did you go to the back? And you were so kind with Eunsol and you-"

 

"I like you, too," Jihoon blurts out.

 

"-and now you're here and it's making me think again that maybe-"

 

Feeling flushed, Jihoon takes his voice up a notch, "I said I like you, too, dumb ass!"

 

"-but still p, there might be-wait, what?" Seungcheol asks stupidly.

 

Now feeling embarrassed, Jihoon reverts back to feeling small as he manages to squeak, "I like you, too."

 

"... Oh..."

 

Jihoon sniffs, "yeah... _Oh_..."

 

The two try to avert their eyes from meeting each other. Their cheeks a hue of pink from the sudden exchange in sentiments.

 

"Are we..." Seungcheol starts, "are we a _thing_ now?"

 

This only makes Jihoon blush more. "M-Maybe?"

 

A split second later and Seungcheol already a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. The man stands up from his chair and hastily leans down to hug Jihoon. He hugs tight, loving the warmth radiating from the smaller's body when he feels harsh slaps on his back.

 

"Choke... Chicken... Breathe..."

 

He hastily loosens his hug with a sheepish smile, "sorry, Ji."

 

Only smiling back, Jihoon feels his heart beat fast as he stares at Seungcheol, "it's okay."

 

Choosing to not go back to his chair, Seungcheol grabs his seat and places it beside Jihoon's.

 

The hour passing by with the two talking with each other, going in depth as they tried to get to know more about themselves before Mingyu comes in, the sight of their heads practically pressed against each other making him smile and puke at the same time because of the fluffiness, to remind Seungcheol about his shift.

 

Standing up, Seungcheol grabs his uniform and slings it on his shoulder. He was just about to leave when Jihoon feels a soft touch on his cheek followed by a hot blow of air.

 

"Meet me at the end of my shift, Ji. Bye."

 

Not taking in what happened, Jihoon mumbles out a goodbye as he is left alone on his seat with his thoughts.

 

The fact that Seungcheol pecked him on his cheek only sinking in him when he finally got inside the dorm. Flailing and flapping on the bed before falling down in the process.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"How long has it been already, Ji?"

 

The pink haired man stops typing on his laptop to look at his friend. "What?"

 

"How long have you and Seungcheol been together again?"

 

Not knowing where the conversation is going, Jihoon saves his document and closes his laptop. "Uh... Two years and a month, why?"

 

Soonyoung crosses his arms and clicks his tongue. "Exactly! And what have you two done?"

 

Face passive, Jihoon sighs, "date like two people who are together?"

 

The squinty-eyed man just shakes his head. "Dates. You two just _date_. Talk about _bo_ - _ring_."

 

"Oh shut _up_ , Soonyoung. Get your own love life."

 

"You two should step it up a notch! Your love life is too boring, next thing you know, Seungcheol's out there fondling a different elf! Where's the pick-up liner Jihoon that I know? You can go all _hey baby, wanna dip your sauce in my nuggets?_ On him!"

 

Jihoon chooses to ignore Soonyoung's implied insult. "No he won't. Seungcheol isn't like that. And stop being stupid," he blushes, "that was one time, okay?"

 

"Uh huh, _sure_ he isn't. But it doesn't change the fact that there's this tension going on between you and him. And I'm not talking about just any kind of tension. I'm talking about sexual ten-"

 

Jihoon throws his pencil case at Soonyoung, "okay, shut up. For real. Get out. I have to finish this and you're making me lose my focus."

 

Jihoon hears the door shut close while opening his laptop. Fingers typing away only to stop when words don't flow through his head anymore. Soonyoung's ambush of ideas the only thing in his brain at the moment.

 

He and Seungcheol has been together for a relatively long time already. They've been through their ups and downs. He still clearly remembers that one time when Jihoon bluntly asks the elder if Eunsol was his illegitimate child only to be embarrassed to know that the cute girl was just his sister's daughter; hence, the resemblance. He also remembers that time when Seungcheol ignored him a good whole week because of the thought that Jihoon would leave him for Soonyoung any time boggling his mind. Jihoon reassuring him right after that Soonyoung was, in fact, just his really close friend who he has been with since they were ten.

 

And Jihoon clearly remembers those times when they would hang out in Seungcheol's apartment. The two sitting on the couch, Seungcheol prompting Jihoon to sit on his lap. Half way through the movie and Jihoon finds his head in the gutter. Not even caring about the movie, his thoughts solely revolving around the shape of a certain organ limply pressed against his butt.

 

He remembers the night after when he and Seungcheol lay on the bed. The elder sleeping silently while Jihoon twists and turns, his body heating up from the influx of sexual advances happening in his dreams. The following morning only making him all the more ashamed of himself to see Seungcheol staring at him, the man's eyes dark from something that made his body get the chills, making him excuse himself to the bathroom.

 

Not knowing that Seungcheol just woke up to Jihoon humping his leg. Soft mewls leaving the man's lips with his name spilling out. Taking everything in Seungcheol's moral to not jump on the sleeping man.

 

But it wasn't that incident that pushed all of Jihoon's buttons. It was that clear memory of a humid afternoon. The two in Seungcheol's apartment. Seungcheol with only a skimpy tank top and some basketball shorts; while, Jihoon wore one of Seungcheol's shirts together with an uncalled for booty shorts. Given that he still didn't have any clothes in the elder's flat, Jihoon had no choice but to borrow one of Seungcheol's sister's shorts she left behind.

 

They decided to go on another round of binge-watching movies when Jihoon finds himself, yet again, splayed on top of the elder. Just as the last movie finishes, Jihoon feels Seungcheol spin him around. Both men now facing each other. Seungcheol staring at him with so much love and care that he feels like he'd go putty any time soon.

 

"You're so beautiful, Ji," Seungcheol says with so much gentleness that Jihoon couldn't help but squirm against the elder's lap, the distinct blush plastered on his cheeks. Fidgeting ceasing, Jihoon suddenly hears a hiss from the man.

 

"Oh my God, did I hurt you, Cheol?" Jihoon worriedly asks as he caresses the man's face.

 

Only shaking his head, Seungcheol tries to smile at Jihoon, "don't worry, baby." Resuming to wrap his arms around Jihoon's waist.

 

Jihoon's breath hitches as the man's hands accidentally grazes the exposed back of his thighs due to the shortness of his shorts. "Ngh..."

 

" _Fuck_."

 

"Hm-what?" Jihoon asks, eyebrows knitted together, "what's wrong, Cheol?"

 

An audible gulp comes from Seungcheol and Jihoon feels something within him stir from the way the elder stared at him. "Hah!" Jihoon gasps when he feels the sudden squeeze on his thighs, "wha-?"

 

Jihoon finds the elder's head now nuzzling against the crook of his neck. Seungcheol's careful hands caressing and massaging his flesh, each grasp making him shuffle back and forth lightly. Knees starting to get uncomfortable, Jihoon moves around to position himself better only to feel something pressing against him.

 

Eyes wide, Jihoon pulls back slightly, forcefully detaching Seungcheol from his neck and he instinctively lets out a whine from the back of his throat. Seungcheol's usually wide eyes were lidded and dilated, his cheeks slightly flushed, teeth nipping on his bottom lip. And only spurring his thoughts on more, Seungcheol addresses a thrust up against him. The man's clothed erection bumping and grinding against the crack of his ass.

 

Letting all thoughts go out the window, the two finds themselves in a frantic attempt to grind against each other. Their clothes adding more friction against their crotch. Feeling himself succumb to pleasure, he limply falls flat against Seungcheol's chest. Neck bared for the elder to lick and suck as he desperately wriggled his hips back and forth. Moans and pants slipping his mouth as every grind forward towards the man's crotch made Jihoon's shorts ride higher, the midsection caressing and hitting his balls and soon was already permanently pressed against his crack.

 

The pleasure too much for Jihoon, he feels a few tears threaten to slip. Teeth biting hard on his lips as he just felt too much.

 

_"Hng-ah~"_ whimpers spill out of Jihoon's lips as the hands on his ass grab harder. The man taking turns in spreading his cheeks and mounding them together, making Jihoon a sobbing mess.

 

Feeling an intense clenching within him, Jihoon feels his impending orgasm, hips rutting faster against the man.

 

"Mm- _fuck_!" Jihoon whines before his whole body stills. Mouth open in a silent scream as his eyes hazily stared at Seungcheol who was now staring at him with so much heat that Jihoon felt like jelly. One last rut and Jihoon feels the elder execute a pretty rough thrust towards him. His body trembling in pleasure, "hng~" Jihoon manages to let out as spurt after spurt of come leaves him.

 

Ending his orgasm, Jihoon limply falls on Seungcheol like a rag doll. Body still sensitive as he breathes deep and hard, slightly shaking as Seungcheol presses a kiss on his cheek.

 

The elder's hands travel back up, now wrapping around his waist in a comfortable hug. Jihoon desperately tried to ignore the seeping wetness on his shorts when it finally dawned on him, voice strained as he croaks out, "you didn't come, Cheol."

 

Only pressing another kiss on Jihoon's temple, Seungcheol chuckles, "you're so cute, Ji."

 

His post-orgasmic blush only darkening at the man's reply. "Shut up, jerk."

 

"Love you, too, babe."

 

And there sat Jihoon on his swiveling chair with a boner in his pants. And all for what? A freaking flashback? Way to go, hormonal douche.

 

Sighing, Jihoon ruffles his hair and stands to lay on his bed. Flopping himself on it, he stares at the ceiling with one thought in mind.

 

_'I really need to get laid.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

"Hoonhoon!" The perky voice booms around the area as the glass door reveals a pink haired man.

 

Jihoon instantly feels a smile spread through his face. "Hey there, Eun!"

 

Heading to the girl's seat, Jihoon laughs when Eunsol takes it to herself to run and cling on his leg. Placing his hand on the younger's head, Jihoon laughs, "okay now, Eun, let's sit there."

 

Letting go, she hops to her seat. The two only talking and laughing with each other when a hand presses on Jihoon's shoulder.

 

"You two are having a great time, huh?" Seungcheol pops up beside Jihoon, pressing a soft peck on the pink haired man's cheek making Jihoon blush and Eunsol squeal as she covers her eyes with her hands—midget was peeping though.

 

Seungcheol sits on the chair beside Jihoon. Placing the tray he brung full of food on the table.

 

"I came about thirty minutes ago, of course we'd have a fun time talking," Jihoon deadpans.

 

Pursing his lips, Seungcheol just sighs, "you're such a ball of sunshine aren't you. And I just got out of break so be elated to have the wondrous Lee Seungcheol within your presence."

 

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, twerp," Jihoon clucks his tongue as he reaches for the sundae before him.

 

The three continue talking about their day. Seungcheol unconsciously feeding Jihoon some ice cream while Jihoon willingly ate some. The smaller also feeding Seungcheol some fries which he happily ate. The two oblivious to Eunsol's giggling.

 

"Cheollie and Hoonhoon sitting on a tree," she sing-songs, "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

 

Seungcheol only laughs while Jihoon starts feeling embarrassed. Red reaching from his neck up to the tips of his ears.

 

Eunsol only giggles louder, "Hoonhoon's blushing!" She exclaims while clapping her hands enthusiastically.

 

Huffing, the pink haired man thinks of payback to that little twerp. "Speaking of," Jihoon trails of in a sing-song way, too, "does Eunsol have a crush?"

 

"Ooh~ Eunsol has a boy crush," the silent Seungcheol joins in on teasing the young girl.

 

A pout forming on her lips, Eunsol flails her arms around. "I don't have a crush!"

 

"But you do~" The two men still teasing the now fuming child.

 

Eunsol suddenly screams in a harsh and rude tone, "I said I don't have one!" She shouts while rapidly moving her arms, a hand slapping the pack of fries off the table and onto the floor.

 

The humorous air around them gone as Seungcheol stares pointedly at her. His voice low and domineering, "that was rude, Eunsol."

 

Eyes now wide in fear, Eunsol shuffles slightly on her feet. "I... I'm sorry, Cheollie."

 

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Eunsol. You threw away food and wasted it. Do you know how many people starve themselves out there and here you are slapping it away just because you're frustrated," Jihoon feels a shiver run through his spine from the sudden change in the man, "do you want me to tell your mom that you behaved badly?"

 

Not missing a beat, Eunsol instantly shakes her head, "no, Cheollie! I promise I won't do it anymore!"

 

Not wavering under the little girl's pleading, Seungcheol still continues, "do you want your mommy to know, Eunsol?"

 

Her eyes now teary as she continues desperately shaking her head. "No. Please no, Cheollie!"

 

A few seconds of silence passes before Seungcheol sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But I'm not letting this pass, Eun. Come here."

 

Eunsol's eyes widen in shock as if she already knew what the man would do. "But Cheollie!"

 

"No whining, Eun. This is the least punishment I can do to you."

 

Jihoon watches in amazement at how the two communicated. He stares at Eunsol who was slowly walking towards Seungcheol, only to position herself. She hoists herself up the man, her tummy on Seungcheol's thighs as she lay horizontally.

 

Eyes still hard, Seungcheol sighs, "this'll hurt but you know it's for the best, Eun," to which the girl nods at with a sorry on her lips. And with one last blink, Jihoon finds himself Seungcheol spanking Eunsol's butt lightly, though it probably felt painful to the little girl.

 

A few more blows and Seungcheol stops, helping Eunsol up on her feet. "Don't do that again, okay?"

 

Eunsol nods and the elder finally reveals a small smile again before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

The two back to their merry way.

 

Jihoon the only one who was boggled by everything that happened. _'Seungcheol's quite traditional, huh.'_ He ponders, 'didn't know kids were still spanked these days.'

 

But all thoughts leave when the Seungcheol and Eunsol engage in another conversation as if the recent punishment was just his own dream. The two laughing and smiling so happily that Jihoon rides along.

 

More minutes pass and the three find themselves in a really comfortable position. Eunsol practically lying down her chair; Seungcheol's hand now casually gripping Jihoon's thighs.

 

Cue in awkward laughing here. _'Well, shit.'_

 

Jihoon tries to ignore the big hand on his thigh that was now squeezing slightly, the man's thumb caressing him soothingly out of impulse but Jihoon feels himself go skittish by just his deft fingers.

 

Not wanting to feel too much, Jihoon slowly tries to squeeze his thighs shut, making Seungcheol look at him.

 

"Babe, you okay?"

 

Licking his lips as a mannerism, Jihoon just nods. Seungcheol resuming his stroking despite his closed legs and it makes Jihoon feel a shiver run down his spine. Why in hell was he so horny these days, god damn it.

 

Already zoning off from the chatter between Seungcheol and Eunsol, Jihoon's thoughts were solely revolving around the hand. Thinking of how big and long the elder's hand was; thinking of the many things he could to him with his fingers, how he's push Jihoon's buttons until he comes himself. All these thoughts making Jihoon feel the familiar feeling of blood rushing down below, a twitch or two and he finally feels his groin now pressed flush behind his zipper.

 

He was hard.

 

And he just wanted Seungcheol. Wanted the man to finally deal with him. Wanted to submit to the elder because he wants to and he can. He just wanted to get laid, get fucked, make love, whatever term you people even use today. He wanted to show Seungcheol all of his dirty secrets, his soft side and kinky side in the bedroom. He wants it all.

 

And Jihoon suddenly remembers what happened just a while ago. Feeling ashamed of what he is to do, his cheeks color in a bright shade. Stretching a hand out, Jihoon spots the innocent fries and slaps it to the side. The food wasted and now lying on the ground.

 

Seungcheol stares dumbfoundedly at him, then at the fries lying on the floor. "Ji, what in hell."

 

Jihoon's blush only darkens. "S-Spank me, too."

 

It almost took an eternity before Seungcheol becomes a spluttering mess, bending over as he laughs his heart out. Tears practically slipping out of his eyes, not even taking into consideration that Jihoon was a bright, red tomato already.

 

Seungcheol parts his lips to utter his reply when a loud voice reaches them. "Your shift's about to end in ten, Seungcheol." Mingyu hollers as he strolls towards them, discarding his apron in the process.

 

"Sure," Seungcheol places one last squeeze on Jihoon's thigh before standing up. He heads to Eunsol and presses a kiss on her cheek, "Mingyu's gonna take you home, okay? Be good."

 

"I will, Cheollie!"

 

And before Seungcheol grabs the tray and leaves the room, he decides to go back to Jihoon. Looming over the pink haired man as he leans in, his lips merely an inch away from Jihoon's ear. His voice deep and coming out as a whisper, "tonight. My apartment. Be good for me, Ji.." he presses a chaste kiss on his cheek and he leaves.

 

Leaving Jihoon alone with his foreseeing thoughts of being sexually devoured by a certain brown eyed beauty.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Finding himself in Seungcheol's flat, Jihoon lazes around as he waited impatiently for the hours to tick by faster.

 

He accidentally falls asleep and wakes up to the fact that it was already ten in the afternoon. Knowing that the man was about to go home, Jihoon takes it upon himself to take a bath. He scrubs every possible spot on his skin, Seungcheol's body wash mixing with his natural scent—not to boast, but Jihoon knew he practically sweated cinnamon—together with Seungcheol's hair products. Drying everything off, he rummages through the elder's closet and conveniently spots a sweater. Wearing it, he huffs at the feeling of how big it was on him—he was drowning in it but he knew that Seungcheol loved him like this, shut up.

 

He doesn't wear any undies anymore, already thinking up of his excuse as to why he was naked down there. 'I forgot, sorry.' Yes, because forgetting to wear your underwear is perfectly normal.

 

He flops back on the bed and waits for a few minutes to tick by and lo and behold, forty minutes almost passes by before the beep outside the door rings in his ears. Heart beating fast in anxiousness, Jihoon positions himself on the bed. He was sitting upright, legs bent outwards beside his thighs. His palms pressing on the bed softly. Did he look like those booby cuties in hentai? Yes. Yes, he did.

 

He takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was to come when Seungcheol enters. Not even sparing a look at him and just dropping dead beside him. The man mumbling and groaning things he could not comprehend.

 

Sighing, Jihoon stops his pose and positions himself on his knees instead as he tried to wake up the man while poking him on his arm.

 

"Hey," he pokes a finger, "wake up, dumbass."

 

"Mm~" Seungcheol just groans out.

 

"I don't speak stupid. Talk to me."

 

Seungcheol flips himself, now staring up at Jihoon, his hair spread like a halo around his head. He flashes a sleazy smile at him, "I missed you, babe."

 

Cheeks heating up, Jihoon scoffs at him in return, "stop being sappy," looking at Seungcheol, he feels the usual thumping in his chest, warmth spreading throughout his body. Was this shit love? Bah, he was become a sap like the old man.

 

"'m so tired, Ji," Seungcheol moans out of nowhere, "makes me want to sleep but," he trails off.

 

Eyebrows knitting together, Jihoon asks, "but what?"

 

A lazy smirk now gracing his lips, Seungcheol slowly sits up, a hand supporting himself on the bed as he leans forward to Jihoon's ear.

 

"You're all pretty for me to make love with."

 

Eyes widening, Jihoon bites back a yelp, spitting out a scoff instead as he crosses his arms over his chest, "no I'm not."

 

Not taking Jihoon's shit, Seungcheol chuckles. Hands trailing its way from the sheets and finally reaching Jihoon's knees. The younger's breath hitches as Seungcheol's fingers come in contact with him, chills running through his whole body. The hand's travel faster up, from his knees to his thighs and finally reaching the hem of his shirt.

 

Seungcheol just twirls his finger on the shirt, his smirk growing wider, "I know you want this too, Ji."

 

Not replying, Jihoon's mouth opens in a silent moan when Seungcheol's hands continue up. Nimble fingers reaching past his thighs and now trailing above his crotch.

 

Leaning in, Seungcheol presses kisses against Jihoon's neck. The white expanse presented before him so soft and smooth that he couldn't refuse to bite patches on it. The elicited mewls leaving Jihoon making him smile against him.

 

He nibbles on the skin, loving the sounds Jihoon let out, before licking on it, wanting to soothe any pain he inflicted upon the man only to suck it with fervor making Jihoon writhe against him, the younger's breath hitching, voice turning a pitch higher with every suck.

 

"I don't want you to cum like this, Ji," Seungcheol chuckles as he pulls away with one last lick against his skin. He smirks while staring into Jihoon's eyes, his hands on the younger's crotch trailing fluttering touches on his head, Jihoon's thighs now trembling in pleasure, "now tell me what you want, baby."

 

Seungcheol now uses his whole palm as he rubs Jihoon's head. The man's twitching organ easily felt against his head. And he finally hears him fight to let out his words.

 

"C-Can..." Jihoon mumbles.

 

"Hmm?" Seungcheol hums, leaning in to continue pecking on the younger's neck.

 

Jihoon continues despite the intense red on his cheeks, "can I try your quarter-pounder?"

 

The lips on Jihoon's skin stop moving. Seungcheol pushing away from him as he feels a loud laugh leave him only for Jihoon to roll himself down the bed and onto his side as he covered his face with his hands. "Shut up!" he shouts against his hands from his shame.

 

Laughter still racking his body, Seungcheol looks down and sees Jihoon on his side. He starts cooing at him while moving to rest above him, pressing kisses on Jihoon's shoulder. "Aww, baby don't be shy. That was really cute," he speaks in between his giggles.

 

Moving his hands to attach itself onto Jihoon's thighs again, he smiles at how the younger instantly trembles in pleasure with just a touch.

 

Seungcheol moves to part Jihoon's thighs slightly, letting his hands travel to his inner thighs. "Come on, Ji. I'll let you try my quarter-pounder."

 

"Fucking-I hate y-"

 

Jihoon all but screams before he is taken into a passionate kiss with Seungcheol. The man's lips plush and sweet against his as they kissed. Their mouths moving in sync as they moaned. The love evident in their kiss that it made them all the more hotter, spurring them both on.

 

Pulling away, Seungcheol looks at Jihoon and feels his heart thump happily at the sight before him. Jihoon's eyes were barely open, unfocused, red, spit slicked lips parted as he breathed from the intensity of their kiss.

 

_Beautiful._

 

Wanting more, Seungcheol moves down. "Open wide, babe," he coos as he moves Jihoon onto his back, spreading his legs wide open as he positioned himself between the man's legs.

 

Jihoon, not knowing what was happening, just moves to Seungcheol's commands as he spreads his legs. His head pressing softly against the pillows making him feel comfortable.

 

"Shit!" Jihoon lets out a surprised remark as he feels the soft gush of air against his tip. He looks down and tries to stop himself from going too weak as he sees Seungcheol leaning down, his face in front of his cock.

 

Not minding the younger's exclamation, Seungcheol leans in fully and traces the tip of his tongue on the younger's underside. Smiling at the sound of Jihoon's breath hitching before him. Knowing how teasing he can be, he licks up and down before finally reaching the tip and covering the tip with his mouth. He tongues the slit before using the fat of his tongue to lick stripes on the bulbous head.

 

Jihoon's legs were convulsing, doing everything in him to stop from coming then and then. Loud moans slipping out of him as he arched his back. His legs moving to close itself from the pleasure but is unable to do so as Seungcheol holds his thighs onto its place against the bed.

 

"Cheol... F-Fuck, Cheol," Jihoon drawls out as he ruts his hips upwards, hissing at how Seungcheol hollow his cheeks, applying more pressure as he sucked on his head.

 

His lips were parted in a constant moan as Seungcheol continued giving him head, a squeal leaving him when he finally feels those sinful lips go further down. Seungcheol bobbing his lips down the length of Jihoon's cock.

 

Seungcheol loved how Jihoon writhed and moaned desperately as he bobbed his head up and down his length. Loved how he was the reason why Jihoon was a moaning and panting mess.

 

But he wanted more.

 

Pulling away with a pop, Seungcheol hurries to move to his drawer with shaky legs before opening it and reaching at the far back. He goes back to the bed with a bottle of lube in tow.

 

Jihoon was just about to flip himself onto his stomach for easier access but Seungcheol beats him to it, holding him in place.

 

"Don't. I want to see you, Ji."

 

Seungcheol takes a hold of Jihoon's legs, hitching them up his waist. Lathering his fingers with lube. Softly pressing on Jihoon's hole, eliciting whines from him. "P-Please, ha-ngh!"

 

Spilling more lube directly onto Jihoon's hole, Seungcheol pushes it in fully. Each drag in making Jihoon clench harder around him. Finally feeling the slide go slicker, Seungcheol adds another finger in. Jihoon letting out another whine from the feeling before he pleads for more. And soon, two fingers turn into three, then four, before Seungcheol finally pulls his fingers back.

 

"I'm gonna go in, baby."

 

"Please, I- _ngh_ , Cheol," Jihoon whimpers, grinding his hips towards Seungcheol, wanting more.

 

Chuckling at the younger's greediness, Seungcheol takes a hold of his own cock. He rubs his tip against Jihoon's crack, collecting all the remnants of lube and rubbing it on his cock with his hand.

 

Shuffling to move a bit more forward, Seungcheol uses his hand to slap his cock against Jihoon's crack, the younger a whimpering mess from the feeling. And without waiting any further, he slowly pushes in. Hissing at the feel of Jihoon clenching hard around him despite having only the head in.

 

"Loosen up, Ji. You're too _tight_ ," he hisses through gritted teeth while slowly moving his hips forward, inch after inch going in the younger.

 

"Big... _Shit_... Too _big_ ," Jihoon mumbles, hands reaching around carelessly before finally gripping on Seungcheol's arm.

 

Using his other hand, Seungcheol takes a hold of the younger's leaking cock. Fingers rubbing and touching all the right places making Jihoon loosen up a bit around him despite the erratic clenches.

 

A few seconds and Seungcheol finally moves his hips. The slow drag of Jihoon's walls around him making him moan. Steady tempo starting to fasten with every mewl and pant Jihoon made. And soon enough, the two are in a fast and heated frenzy of thrusting.

 

Jihoon desperately screaming for dear life. His moans in time with Seungcheol's thrust in. His voice small and whiny, letting out hiccups from time to time as he felt too much pleasure. Seungcheol's hand on his cock only spurring him on more and next thing he knows, he feels himself clenching harder and harder around the elder. His breath starting to catch in his throat. The familiar swarming in his gut all too familiar to him.

 

"I... I-shit! Cheol, Cheol. Cum, gonna cum, fuck. Cum," Jihoon babbles on. Seungcheol fastening his thrusts in the man and tightening his grip on Jihoon's cock as he stroked him.

 

"Cum for me, Ji," Seungcheol whispers hotly against Jihoon's lips.

 

And it happens fast. Jihoon arches his back off the bed, lips parted as breathy moans left him, a silent scream on his lips as his whole body convulsed.

 

Seungcheol, mesmerized of the man, feels himself twitch and finally lets go of himself inside the younger with Jihoon's name on his lips as he came off his high.

 

The two calming themselves down, both lie on the bed. Chests heaving up and down fast as they regained themselves from their high. Jihoon clenching around nothing erratically while closing his legs, knees pressing against each other as he felt trails of fluids spill out his hole, making him mewl silently. Deciding to face Seungcheol, he scoots closer to the man.

 

Finding the younger's antics cute, Seungcheol laughs before pressing a kiss against Jihoon's forehead.

 

The only sound in the room, their breaths and soft heartbeats before Jihoon decides to speak his thoughts.

 

"You don't know how long I've been eyeing you, Cheol." Jihoon pressed his face against Seungcheol's chest, one hand on the man's arm, tracing circles lazily.

 

The elder chuckles, "actually, I do. You're not really that discrete when it comes to stalking me."

 

Jihoon slaps the man on his chest, earning a yelp, "I do _not_ stalk you!"

 

Seungcheol only laughs harder before calming himself down. He stares down at Jihoon who still had the evident pink tint on his cheeks. "You're really cute when you get flustered, Ji."

 

Jihoon nuzzles further onto the elder's chest as he now covered his face in embarrassment. "Shut up."

 

Seungcheol only chuckles more before he nuzzles his nose into the crook of Jihoon's neck. "You were especially cute when you tried to do that pick-up line on me."

 

If Jihoon could get any redder, he did. He felt himself splutter after hearing what the elder told him. "Stop bringing that up, stupid!"

 

Having fun in teasing Jihoon, Seungcheol pauses for a while with a big smile on his face before he starts with a deep and rich voice that made the younger's skin crawl, "wanna see the secret prize in my happy meal?"

 

Detaching himself from Seungcheol's chest, Jihoon gapes wide-eyed at him, "what in actual hell, Cheol?"

 

Not wavered by the man's exclamation, Seungcheol just continues with his sultry voice, "babe, wanna taste my special sauce?"

 

Cue in another choked sob. "I swear to God, Cheol, if you don't fucking sto-"

 

"I wanna put my sausage patty in your hotcakes."

 

Jihoon feels a hand thread its way into his hair, another reaching down between his legs as Seungcheol leaned down to take him into his mouth, the two entangling in a heated kiss. Light and sweet pecks turning into sloppy open-mouthed kisses real quick. Reaching out of breath, Jihoon pulls away, but not before leaving one last peck on the other's lips, and pants hard, eyes hazy from the sudden make-out session.

 

"That was abrupt."

 

The younger's statement breaking the heated mood making Seungcheol laugh so suddenly. "Way to point it out, Ji."

 

Ignoring the man's sarcasm, Jihoon just swiftly presses his head back against the elder's chest and wraps his arm around his waist.

 

"Shut up, dimwat."

 

A soft smile now gracing his lips, Seungcheol just presses a kiss against the crown of the smaller's head before whispering a quiet, "love you, too, Jihoon."

**Author's Note:**

> to those actually reading this: as y'all can see i'm reposting everything i did before and wow i am literally cringing at how bad my writing flow is lmao  
> btw: i accidentally orphaned the camboy fic Smile For the Camera--meaning, I can't delete it nor edit it. And since it's still on hiatus, when I actually update it again, I'll post a new one, which means that you'll see TWO (2) Smile For The Camera fics. So yeah. I am terribly sorry in advance  
> and i'm also sorry for spamming the jicheol tag here with my shit im so sorry


End file.
